Hunger Games: Death Sentance
by RandomMixoo7
Summary: I have never realised how precious life is. How we should never take it for granted and cherish every second. I have now realised this, the moment I heard my name be called, knowing to a 12 year old girl it was just like a death sentence… My HG remake!
1. Precious Life

**Hey this is my own version of the hubger games. It is based on the original book with a twist! Hope you like it! **

Chapter 1

Precious life.

My name is Tegan Guerrero and I have never realised how precious life is. How we should never take it for granted and cherish every second. I have now realised this, the moment I heard my name be called, knowing to a 12 year old girl it was just like a death sentence…

The life of a 12-year-old girl living in district 12 is hard. First of all we have to suffer long days with very little food and water. Also we have too look after our families which is very hard.

I am the youngest of two children and I lived with my parents in a small wooden home near the woods. My Dad and big brother would work in the mines as all boys over 18 had to. My brother Lukas is 20 and is happy to be working in the mines as he feels lucky to escape the pain of wondering if he will ever hear is name be called on the 1st of July…

My Mum stays at home as she treated ill patients. Many people got hurt in the mines here in district 12.

I'm in charge of food. Every day I go out to the woods with my bow and arrow and hunt for animals such as deer and rabbits. I also collect nuts and berries along with fresh water from the hills. I am so lucky to have these skills.

With these skills I can hunt food to eat and trade at the markets. I normally trade my hunt for things like bread and cloths. I also collect herbs that can be used for medicines and other edible plants. I am known in the market as one of the best hunters.

Also I have to go to our public school four days a week. There we get taught stuff you normally learn like maths and English but then we learn about things like survival. We leave at the age of 18 and have the choice to stay on to university. Not many people go to university though because it is too expensive to go.

Life here has always hard and the worst day is the 1st of July… The day of the Reaping. The Reaping is when one boy and one girl from each of the 12 district ageing from 12-18 are chosen to fight to the death in the hunger games. Sadly it was that day today…

This is the one day I feel the need to cry as I see the scared faces of the children chosen to fight. I don't cry though. I just stand and stare at them with no emotion on my faces. I think that could one day be me standing on the stage. That day was real now as today was my very first calling.

As I tied up my thick dark blonde hair I stared outside. I could hear birds singing in the thick wood. The branches on the trees seemed to dance in the wind and the damp grass shone brightly in the sunlight. I looked at our old clock. It was 10 o'clock another 2 hours till the calling and I didn't want to miss the chance for a final hour in the woods.

I slipped on my thick leather hunting boots and grabbed my bow and arrow. As I ran into the wood I felt the cold wind blow through my hair. I could never beat this feeling. The woods are my favourite place to be. When I'm in them I feel free and nobody can stop me from doing anything!

I didn't miss the chance to shoot down a rabbit and pick a few black berries. Black berries are Lukas's favourite berries and every time I take some home he is the first to them! I climbed up a tall tree and rested on a branch. I lay down and closed my eyes. I was so relaxed until I heard 11 rings echoing through my ears. It was the bell of district 12's clock. One hour till the reaping. It was time I headed back.

With a smile on my face I put the berries and the rabbit on our large wooden table. "Well done little sis!" Lukas smiled wile taking a handful of the ripe black berries. I smiled. "We can have the rabbit after the reaping." As I said those words I continued… "If my name isn't called." "Don't say that!" Lukas cried. " Your name was only entered once! You have a one in a million chance of being picked!" Lukas has always been there for me and now is just the right time for him to comfort me. He gave me a big hug then whispered in my ear, "Evan if you do, you were born to win!"

I ran up stairs now full of confidents and put on my best dress. It was maroon and went down to my knees. It was my best item of clothing. I slipped on my black pumps as I looked in my small mirror. I let my thick dark blonde hair down. I gazed into my brown eyes that looked green in the light I looked scared… Isn't everyone?

It was 15 minuets until the reaping. I kept on telling my self I would never be picked! My name was only in once. When 12 your name is entered into the calling once then two at 13 and it keeps on doubling. So when I'm 18 my name will be entered 128 times! Evan then I will have a slim chance of being called as there is thousands of entry's each year! Still it is OK to be scared.

"You look amazing" My mum cried. "You look so grown up!" Dad said as he stared at me with an emotion as if it was the last time he will see me. "Thanks! But we better be going!" I tried to sound confident but it wasn't working.

The walk to our town centre took us only a few minutes but to me it seemed for hours. I took my time to look back at the district I called home. The buildings were small and poor mainly made of wood. The market tents stood empty. I heard cries of children and parents as they were heading to the reaping. It was a sad day.

When I arrived at the town centre I said my goodbyes and went off to find my age group. It was crowed and noisy. There was a stage in front of the town hall building. On the stage was a large T.V screen which broadcasts the calling live. Also was 4 chairs, one for the mare, two for the two tributes chosen to take place in the hunger games and finally one for Sapphire Samuels district 12's escort.

Sapphire is a strange character. She is tall and slim. No wonder she looks tall as she always wears the highest of high heals! Her hair is so light blonde that it looks white from a long distant and she never stops growing it! It now is down to her knees. This year she is wearing an ocean blue dress that goes down to her ankles.

"Tegan!" hearing my name being called made me jump. I turned round seeing my best friend Mia calling me. She ran over to me and gave me a big hug. "I'm so scared I couldn't sleep last night!" Mia cried with fear in her eyes. Her long light brown hair was up in a bun. She was wearing an ankle length white dress with red roses all over it. I recognized it from her older sister Summer's first reaping. Summer is now 14 and she is Mia's double! The only difference is that summer has emerald green eyes and Mia has hazel eyes.

"So am I Mia" I replied. "Anyway there is a one in a million chance of us being picked. Our name is only in the draw once." With that Mia wiped a single tear from her eyes and smiled. "Your right! Anyway 12 year olds barley gets picked!" Mia said sounding more confident. With that we hard the clock strike ten. The Reaping had started.

**Thats it for chapter 1! If you have any ideas or tips please say it's only my first story though! Thanks!**


	2. The Reaping

**Hey heres chapter 2. As I live in scotland I decided to make the hunger games based in the U.K so the stories a bit you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The Reaping

Silence. Not a sound was heard except from the trees blowing in the wind. Our mare Greg Caine slowly walked up to the microphone. As the TV crew filmed it you could view it on the giant TV behind him. "Welcome members of district 12 2996. Welcome to District 12's reaping for the 99th Hunger games." As the mare went on he told us the story of the hunger games. The story is that many years ago the 12 districts and our capitol Zero used to be on a land called Britain. There were three areas in Britain, England, Scotland and Wales. District 1-5 and the capitol are in England as they are the richest districts. 6-9 is in Wales. They are still rich but much poorer than England's Districts. Finally where Scotland used to be it is 10-12. We are the poorest districts. The higher number you are the poorer you are. Many people will now no whey our capitol is called zero.

Well London that was Britain's capitol began a civil war that lasted 9 years. It ended up that they split the land up into 12 districts. Then Zero made up the Hunger Games to punish and remind us that we will never beat them! It really is cruel. There were strikes and riots to stop it but that's when it got worst. Now anyone who strikes against the games will be killed or have a long miserable life as a heartbeat. A heartbeat is a servant that cannot talk. They have a horrible life. Many commit suicide. But when being a heartbeat for ten years you are rewarded by being set free but living in the poorest areas of district 12. It is a cruel world.

After the speech from the mare Sapphire Samuels trotted up to the microphone and inn her cheery voice she started to speak. " Welcome everyone and what an amazing speech from our mare! Good luck to everyone! And remember this may sound cruel, but it is an honour!" Exactly what she says every year! I guessed what she will say next and I was right it was "Now let's get started! Ladies first, but Men _just_ before!" Sapphire always says "just" in such an excitable voice. It's like she's happy to tell the person they have a large chance of dieing. It sickened me.

Sapphire closed her blue sparkling eyes and reached into a giant glass bowl pulling out a single slip of paper. "James Cole!" Sapphire read the name out. Then a tall dark haired boy slowly stepped onto the stage. I knew him!

I first met James in the woods when I was hunting. It was a mild day in the autumn and I had just caught a deer and was heading to what I called My Berry Bush. My Berry Bush was a group of three berry bushes. There were so many berries and there I saw James. I tried to hide behind a bush but he came out with "I can see you! It's not as if I'm going to kill you!" he started to laugh. "Well you can never be to careful!" I laughed. From that moment we became best friends! I was 9 he was 10 but the year age difference didn't matter. When James turned 12 his dads group in the mining got rich as they found some gold so he had no need to hunt for food now he had money! But the sad thing is this is the first time I have seen him in just over a year.

Seeing him standing on the stage made me feel heart broken. His pale face had no emotion but his bright blue eyes showed fear. His auburn hair shone in the sunlight. To me he is still my best friend. "Any volunteers?" Sapphire chirped. I crossed my fingers. Please someone volunteer. Silence. "Well then James have you anything to say?" "I do." James said with confidents. "I will win, for district 12!" "Hopefully you will!" Sapphire continued. "Now on to our lovely ladies." Sapphire put her hand in the second glass bowl pulling out a single slip. Then called "Tegan Guerrero!"

Once I when I was hunting all I could find was a few nuts and berries. It was a hot day and I had a long walk back. I was so tired and hungry. I then slipped and fell on my back on a pile of rocks winding myself. I had no breath left I could barley speak! I felt lifeless. That's what I felt now. To make it worst on the giant Screen I seen a look on his face saying why her, but in a good way.

As I took the final steps on the stage I seen the look on every ones face. They looked sorry that a poor weak 12 year old has to fight. People looked around hoping someone will volunteer. Nothing. The worst was the face on my family's face. Without me they will starve.

"Have you anything to say"

Sapphire's cheery voice made me mad. I didn't cry or show any emotion I just shook my head. I sat down next to James and he whispered to me, "Sorry."

"Well you never know we may have a winner this year!"

Sapphire broke the silence. "Now here is district 12's last winner of the Hunger Games! Chris Lockhart!" With that onto the stage stepped a middle aged tall muscular man. He was wearing a black tuxedo. He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was so pale it looked white. No wonder as after he won the games he lived inside. He became rich and had bought gym equipment for his basement. He now spends most of his days in there slowly easing of the pain the games had left him in.

Chris took a deep breath then began to talk, "Hello citizens of district 12. Most of shall have gone through the pain of the calling. Wondering if your name will be picked or even a sibling or close friend could be. I would like you all to sit in the same shoes as a tribute and try and imagine the fear your body goes through." He paused.

"But the best thing to do is remember it isn't a punishment but an honour to be in the games!"

There was a small cheer from the crowd and Sapphire trotted up to the mike and said, "Thank you and I now bring the calling to an end!" I never wanted to hear those words!

As we left the stage two KOPS escorted James and I to two separate rooms. I was a small room with white walls. There were two black leather sofas facing each other with a small shiny black tinted coffee table in-between them. There were all kinds of colourful pillows all over the sofas. There was a window facing the thick woods. How I wished to be there. I grabbed a fluffy green pillow from one of the sofas and sat on the window ledge staring into the woods.

Suddenly a tall KOP walked in. KOP stands for Keep Our Peace. KOPS replaced police forces when the hunger games were made. Keep Our Peace was yet another message from Zero to tell us to keep peace between each other. KOPS wear a uniform the colour of our districts colour. District 12's colour is black after the coal mines so our Cops wear a black uniform with our districts symbol which in 12 is a flame.

"Miss Guerrero you have some visitors."

**Hope you like t! It took me a while to write! Stayed tuned for chapter 2! x**


	3. Goodbye

**Heres chapter 3 sorry it's a bit short but I had some writters block! grr! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Goodbye

Lukas slowly walked in my mum and dad slowly followed. I stared into Lukas's grey eyes as his dark brown fringe covered over his left eye. I hugged him feeling tears in my eyes. His hug comforted me, made me feel I was safe I had no fear when I was by him. How could I survive the games without him?

"I don't want to go." I whispered as I hugged him.

Lucas pulled out of the comforting hug and looked deep into my eyes. He them smiled and said "Tegan remember what I said this morning. You were born to win. No one can ever stop you you're a fighter. I know you can win!"

"He's right honey." My mum whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"You can win" sniffed my Dad trying his best not to cry.

I smiled, "Thanks guys."

Then breaking a heart breaking moment a KOP walked in. "Sorry but you must leave now" He said my parents left and Lukas squeezed m hands slipping something in them, He mouthed "love you" then left.

I was silent. I had just got my family taken away from me and within a few minutes I will be getting sent to Zero to train for what I call my death sentence. Life is hard.

Suddenly I felt something cold and metal in my hand Lukas's gift to me. I slowly open my hand and a necklace is curled up in my hand. It has a thin silver chain and a silver heart with "Survivor" engraved in Victorian like writing on it. I smile and put the necklace round my neck. If I die in the arena at least I would have part of Lukas with me.

I held the heart close to my chest as I sat on the coach staring out the window into the woods when a KOP walked in to escort me.

He escorted me to the train station that was only across the street. There was a dead silence. Many sad faces stare at me but one face that caught my eye was Mia. Her eyes were red and blood shot you could tell she had been crying. Her face was pale and lost. She stared at me trying to smile as she waved. I just waved back.

When we reached the train station there was a posh black train waiting for us. I saw James standing by two KOPS he showed no emotion. I was trying to be like him but there were a few tears in my eye.

Sapphire Samuels was standing just outside the open door of the train then she began her final speech, " Tributes and District 12 thank you for attending this years reaping."

The she smiled cheerfully turning to James and me. Again the smile sickened me. We were about to go to a strange place with a huge chance of dying and all she could do was smile!

"I believe this year we may have a winner!" Sapphire spoke another one of her favourite lines.

"Even though this seems a bad thing think of the pride your bringing to your district. You still have two weeks till the games start and we will make sure you live full of luxuries and fun. You will have all of your district supporting and hopefully sponsoring you so remember cherish every second. Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

As Sapphire finished she turned into the train then the KOPS started to take us over to the train.

James went in first but as I stepped into the train I turned rounding facing my district whispering "Goodbye"

Then the doors closed as the train left moving slowly away from home, closer to my doom.

**aww sad! Hope you liked it if you have any ideas please tell me thanks!**


End file.
